youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Summer.bradshaw/Stuff I bought~
So recent things I bought! *Beware of spoilers* The Young Justice season 1, Vol 1 DVD. - I think we can all agree it's pretty lame that it's only 4 eps for $15. I'm used to a full season or at least 12 eps for $30. I think that dissappointment factor could have totally been lessened if there were a few special features on the disc. Nothing special, even just a commentary or a few taped interviews about the show (easily pulled from last years comic con). So knowing this, why did I buy it? I mean I have almost every episode on my Tivo already. Well I want to make AMVs...er...or Fan Music Videos to the show much like THIS gen vid: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=co5zd2tf-Eo Or THIS Robin/KF vid: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ICp6YDE2EEI . I didn't make these of course but I want to make awesome vids to the show too. (Here are the vids I've ''made if you're curious: http://www.youtube.com/user/MishaGirl80#p/u ) But by using downloaded footage you have to deal with Cartoon Network logos and whatever else they interlaced on top of the footage. DVD footage is much better (and even if it isn't it's what I know how to manipulate). ANYWAY. I figure when a nice box set comes out I can always sell this single disk on EBAY or Amazon or perhaps this will be my 'loaner copy' to lend friends to get them into the show. '''Young Justice comic #6' - This issue is a continuation of #5 where the group (minus Artie since she isn't introduced yet) is camping and basically telling each other the story of how they became proteges of their mentors. I was super pleased we got the backstory on Robin. I thought that with KF cutting Robin off in #5 it was just going to be a secret. Well it went down pretty much like all the other Dick Grayson origin stories minus one big factor. He didn't just watch his parents die...nope He watched his mom, dad, older cousin, aunt, and uncle all fall. And all, minus his uncle, die. His Uncle is apparently alive but paralized...and therefore unable to take care of Dick. OMG. Way to make his past even more angsty! Flashpoint: Lois Lane & the Renegades #1 '''(I think it's renegades)- which was interesting but relates to this blog in that it ends with Artemis (not sure if the same Artemis but blond and arrow shooting still applies) about to shoot Lois Lane as she flees from Wonder Woman's furies. ------------------------- ''Rumors and stuff-''''' Oh yeah, I also heard the rumor of Batgirl coming to one of the next few eps. I'm excited for it since that means it's probably a Robin centric episode but I sincerly hope they don't over power her to rationalise a Robin crush on her. I will be annoyed if she comes in and is exactally like Robin except better at hacking and that makes him swoon. Could be interesting though. I want new eps! Also saw concept art that Zantana might be joining up. Wonder how that's going to go with the whole Wally not believing in Magic/hot girl thing. What if Megan dies? Maybe then he'd be like, Megan wanted me to have a more open mind....but bah! It should be interesting regaurdless. Category:Blog posts